Payback (Carine: The Mind of a Psychopath)
by Marches45 Story Network
Summary: Carine Watterson always picks on her brother Gumdrop. Well, he's had it. It's time he started fighting back. Bad story disguised as a good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Payback**

**I've got a new story for the Amazing World of Gumball AU that I sincerely hope is much more pleasing to all of you readers than some of the other shit I've written. Well, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: The OCs below belong to the deviantART users listed next to each. The show TAWOG belongs to Mr. Ben Bocquelet.**

**Gumdrop Watterson: Midnight-Wolfi3.**

**Carine Watterson: SoUr-MaNtIs.**

**Mortimer Watterson: DoctorWii.**

**Carbon Watterson: ZombieRay10.**

**Marissa Watterson: MichaelRyder37.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight landed on the blue ghost-cat Gumdrop's face through a gap in the bedroom window drapes. He blinked his eyes open, sat up in his bed, yawned, and stretched his slightly stiff body. Getting up, he walked to his dresser drawer and put on his trademark skull necklace. After this, he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

Because he still had some fatigue from his sleep the previous night, his eyes were only half open when he went to the bathroom. If he was wide awake, he would have noticed that there was writing on him once he was standing in front of the mirror. Of course, he did notice once he dried his face, and what was written made him blurt out, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

'**IF I'VE GOT IT, I SUCK IT**' was written on his forehead with a Sharpie. He paused a moment to take it in; then, he stalked back to his bedroom to wake up his white ghost-cat brother, Mortimer.

"Mortimer. Mortimer, wake up!" Gumdrop whispered loudly, shaking Mortimer awake.

"Ugh, what is it, Gumdrop?" asked Mortimer groggily. Blinking, he looked at Gumdrop, and when he saw the statement on his head, blinked some more.

"Gumdrop, you got a little, uh…" said Mortimer.

"I know, someone wrote on my forehead," Gumdrop said, annoyed. "Did you see someone come in here last night?"

"Nope. I spent every moment till now sleeping. I didn't see anyone," replied Mortimer. Gumdrop groaned loudly.

"Great. Now, I have to spend the day with this on my forehead! Ugh, fuck my life!" he lamented, sitting on his bed and pouting.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Gumdrop," Mortimer awkwardly said as he left the bedroom.

"Whatever," sighed Gumdrop.

After a while, Gumdrop stopped sulking and went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. He passed his older brother Carbon as he got downstairs. Carbon took one look at Gumdrop and almost instantly fell on the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Gumdrop whined. His request was ignored.

"I can't!" Carbon hollered. "It suits you!" He continued laughing as Gumdrop glared and asked, "Did you do this?"

Carbon quickly controlled his laughter long enough to answer, "No. No, I didn't," but his laughter took back control as soon as he finished, "but I sure as hell wish I did!"

Gumdrop growled as he made his way into the kitchen, leaving Carbon behind to laugh his heart out.

He washed his hands, went into the fridge, got some already cooked eggs and bacon, heated them up, and sat down to eat them.

Marissa, Gumdrop's sixteen-year-old sister came into the kitchen as soon as he sat down. Once she saw him, she snickered, "You suck eggs, Gumdrop. No wonder Carbon was lauging himself retarded."

"Shut up, Marissa!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Since when were you older than me?" Marissa defiantly asked.

"Who cares? Stop it," repeated Gumdrop.

"Oh, shut the hell up," Marissa said, slapping her brother in the back of the head, which propelled his head toward his plate and into his breakfast.

"Now you've got egg on your face," Marissa commented, smirking as she left Gumdrop to get the egg off of himself.

Since Gumdrop's fur had ruined his eggs, he threw them out and just finished the bacon. Once he was done, he decided to try to wash the writing off of his forehead. He passed another one of his siblings, Carine, who had nothing good to say to him.

"That is inappropriately appropriate, loser," Carine said with a malevolent smile on her face.

* * *

**So, it seems that *bleep* wrote that crud on Gumdrop's forehead. What else will *bleep* do? We'll get into that next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We now return to our story. No, it's not a 'Who Dunnit?' story; something like this would be way too trivial.**

**Disclaimer: See below.**

**Gundrop Watterson: Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Carine Watterson: SoUr-MaNtIs/ThatGexDude**

**Mortimer Watterson: DoctorWii (who suggested the idea for one thing that happens here)**

**Carbon Watterson: ZombieRay10**

**Marissa Watterson: MichaelRyder37**

**Gumball and Carrie: Ben Bocquelet**

**Adult G and C: Jonathan-Elrod**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Carine, did you write this on my face last night?" asked Gumdrop, going straight to the point.

"Gumdrop, I am shocked that you would accuse me of something like that!" stated Carine, feigning a look of surprise. "You know I don't like accusations." She balled her right hand into a fist, ready to punch her brother in the cheek.

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Gumdrop fearfully whimpered, shielding his face. Carine laughed.

"Don't be. I did write that on you, bitch," she revealed. Gumdrop glared at her, earning the punch she was going to give him.

"Don't give me that look, you punk-ass!" Carine ordered. She walked away, smiling to herself as Gumdrop, rubbing his cheek, went upstairs to take a shower.

Mortimer walked out of the bathroom in a white robe. As Gumdrop passed him, he asked, "Did you find out who wrote that on you?"

"Yep," Gumdrop said grumpily. "It was Carine."

"Oh," said Mortimer. "Well, let me help you get that crap off." He went to the linen close and grabbed a moist towelette.

"Well, thanks, Mortimer," replied Gumdrop.

"Anytime."

It took a couple minutes, as well as a ton of elbow grease, but Mortimer managed to remove Carine's handiwork from his brother.

"Clean as a whistle," Mortimer commented, smiling at his job well done.

"Mm-hmm. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean the rest of me," Gumdrop said, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Mortimer floated back to his bedroom and continued get himself ready for school.

After he showered and brushed his teeth, Gumdrop went to his bedroom, closed the door, and got himself dressed. Meanwhile, Carine tip-toed to the door, lit a mini explosive, and tossed it into the bedroom. Then, she took off running back downstairs. Gumdrop only had time to notice the bomb, see the fuse, and run to the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob, BOOM! went the bomb. Gumdrop's front side was completely gray. He coughed up black smoke and growled his sister's name. "Carine."

* * *

Downstairs, Mortimer was watching TV in the living room when he heard a mild explosion. Then, Carine ran downstairs, panting and laughing.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Gumdrop had a…powerful accident," she responded, smirking.

"Really, what the hell is your problem with him?" he questioned sternly, wiping the smile off of her face and replacing it with a look of indifference. She then walked up to him and raised her booted foot. It hit Mortimer squarely in the groin. Hard. He fell to his knees and whimpered.

"I don't need to explain myself to your ass, Mortimer," Carine stated. Then she bent over to be at his eye level. "But if you insist, here's an answer basic enough for you to get: I…hate…boys."

"Noted," Mortimer wheezed.

Just then, Gumdrop came down with his parents, Gumball and Carrie Watterson, who had disapproving frowns.

"Carine, you owe your brother an apology," said Gumball.

"I thought you knew better than what you did," added Carrie, crossing her arms. Carine sighed, walked up to Gumdrop, and said, "I'm sorry for setting off a bomb in your room."

"And?" goaded Gumdrop.

"What? That's all I'm sorry for, punk."

"Grr. Fine," grumbled Gumdrop. "Let's just go to school."

With that, Gumdrop, Carine, and, with some discomfort, Mortimer grabbed their book bags and headed to their bus stop, leaving there parents to wonder aloud, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. What is wrong with that girl?"

* * *

**More torture for Gumdrop coming up. In the meantime, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside the house, public pain will result for Gumdrop. What more will Carine do? Let's take a look, see. Man, I am really sugarcoating her character.**

**Disclaimer: The picture belongs to DoctorWii, who gave me permission to use it.**

**Gumdrop: Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Carine: SoUr-MaNtIs/ThatGexDude**

**Mortimer, Mindy Garven, Wallace Garven (cameo), Crystal Garven (cameo): DoctorWii**

**Carbon: ZombieRay10**

**Marissa: Michael-Ryder**

**Skye Watterson (cameo): TheMurderSceneGuy/Guitarguy12345**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gumdrop walked grumpily to the bus stop with Mortimer and Carine in tow. Carine quickened her pace until she was right next him. She whispered in his ear, "You realize that I regret nothing, right?"

Gumdrop groaned, "Why do I even bother telling Mom and Dad?"

"Because you're a stupid punk, bitch," answered Carine.

"It was a rhetorical question, Gumdrop protested.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Mortimer butted in. Carine turned around and punched him in the eye.

"Ow! What the hell?! I didn't mean to hit me!" Mortimer whined, covering his darkening eye.

"Apparently, you're too much off a dumb ass to understand what I said before, so you don't deserve to hear it again!" Carine spat. Mortimer's lip quivered.

Just then, Marissa pulled up in her blue skull-themed car and called to the trio, "Who needs a ride?"

Carine got in the passenger seat next to Marissa, but before the boys could, she locked the door.

"Hey! What gives?" asked Gumdrop.

"Read the car door!" shouted Marissa, sticking her head out the window. Printed on each of the car doors was the sentence, 'NO ONE OF THE MALE PERSUASION ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT WITHOUT PRIOR PERMISSION.'

"Oh, come on!" complained Gumdrop. Carine stuck her hand out the window and flipped the boys off. "Suck it, assholes!" she shouted as Marissa pulled off and laughed. Then, she high-fived Carine.

The brothers looked on and grumbled. Fortunately, as luck would have it, their brother Carbon was not far behind Marissa. He stopped in his black car at the bus stop and offered them a ride to Elmore Junior High. Gumdrop accepted and got in the back seat behind another of his sisters, Skye, but Mortimer declined.

"Suit yourself," Carbon responded before pulling off. Mortimer wasn't alone for long. Soon came some of his family's friends, the Garven kids: Mindy, Wallace, and Crystal.

Mindy was a 13-year-old red fox who had a (seemingly reciprocated) crush on Mortimer; Wallace was a 12-year-old dark-brown fox who was friends with Gumdrop; Crystal was a 13-year-old light purple girl who usually served as Mindy's guardian, if you will.

"Hey, guys," Mortimer greeted, still covering his injured eye.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" inquired Wallace.

"My bitch of a sister gave me a black eye."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Plus, before that, she kicked me in the fucking nuts!" Mortimer added.

"Damn! Your sister sucks!" commented Wallace.

"I think I can help you feel better," offered Mindy, walking up to him and tenderly kissing Mortimer's black eye. Wallace and Crystal then averted their eyes because next, Mindy…

* * *

**Due to the Terms of Service, I am forbidden to say what Mindy did to Mortimer next. So, I'm going to end the chapter here. Next chapter, we'll see what happens at school to the Watterson kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carine is just a bully to her brothers, even at school. What do think will happen?**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns whom and what. But there's more.**

**Alex: Midnight-Wolfi3.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Marissa let Carine out of her car at the front of the school, and then she pulled off toward Elmore High. Carine ran inside and hid beside the front door of the school as Carbon drove off toward the high school following dropping off Gumdrop. Carine waited for him to come inside; then, she kicked him in the gut. Gumdrop doubled over.

"Really? Are you fucking serious, Carine?" he wheezed.

"Why, yes, I am," she answered, smiling proudly.

"What's the point of beating the shit out of me?"

"I enjoy it." She walked off, whistling.

Slowly, Gumdrop stood up, clutching his stomach. He walked to his locker and slid along the wall into a sitting position.

_Man, what is wrong with her? _Gumdrop wondered._ She constantly picks on me in the most insane ways. What did I do to deserve it all? Oh, right: I was born a guy. Well, at least I don't have what she wrote still on me; I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. Wait a sec, I already know what that's like; Miss Simian hates me and my family._

Alex, a slime girl and Gumdrop's best friend, was passing by when she noticed him. She sat down next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My sister, Carine, has been making my day a living hell since before I woke up," Gumdrop replied. "Guess what she wrote in a Sharpie on my forehead?"

"What?"

Gumdrop whispered in her ear what Carine had written on him, to which she shrieked, "Ew!"

"I know! A couple minutes ago, she kicked me in the gut! I tell ya, she is out to get me!" Gumdrop rested his head on the back of his hand, brooding. Suddenly, Alex hugged him comfortingly.

"Feel any better?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, a bit," Gumdrop responded with a small smile on his face. Alex then put her hand behind Gumdrop's right ear and scratched it, getting him to purr.

"Get inside this classroom right now, lovebirds!" Miss Simian screeched. They jumped at this, realizing that their friendly moment had been witnessed. They blushed a deep shade of red. Miss Simian chuckled and then went back inside the class. Gumdrop and Alex hurriedly followed her in after the blushes left their cheeks. Standing in the doorway was Carine, smirking.

"Get inside, lovebirds," she laughed. Gumdrop glared at her as the bell rang. He and Alex got to their desks as the real Miss Simian walked in and began instruction.

* * *

At lunch, Carine sat by herself. Mortimer walked up to her and greeted, "Hi, Carine."

"Go away, bitch," Carine grumpily ordered. Mortimer just sat down next to her, making her growl.

"Look, I want to be your friend, Carine. We're brother and sister."

"Does my face resemble that of a person who gives a fuck?" Carine sarcastically asked. "It doesn't, so like I said, go the hell away," she said more forcefully.

"Carine, please. What do I need to do to be your friend?"

"Die. It's in your name, _Mort_imer. Oh, wait, that's right, you're already undead. Now leave me alone."

Mortimer sighed. "Well, if not me, at least stop bullying Gumdrop." Carine took off her left glove and slapped him.

Mindy came to the table and sat down facing Mortimer. As soon as she saw Carine, her mood turned sour. "Why?"

"Why what, bimbo?" Carine hissed.

"Why'd you punch Mortimer in the eye?"

"Because he's too dumb to understand something that's fucking simple, and because he can't mind his own damn business."

"How could possibly be so mean to him?" Mindy protested. "Just look at him: he's adorable." Mortimer blushed.

"First off, I don't want incest with him," Carine stated. "Second, you should take your own advice. That is _not_ adorable."

"Pfft. Shows what you know." Suddenly, Carine jerked her hand toward Mindy and grabbed by the collar. Mortimer watched in fear.

"Never call me stupid again! Understand?!" Carine growled.

"Yes!" Mindy whimpered.

"Good!" Carine released Mindy, got up, grabbed her lunch, and left the two alone.

* * *

**How'd ya like that? Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads up, guys! I've got good news and bad news! The bad news is that SOPA is trying to take FanFiction, deviantART, and YouTube away from us! Here's the link (take out the spaces):**

** petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**The good news is that we only need 24,347 more signatures by September 21 on the petition to keep it from taking effect; plus, that number is shrinking.**

**Okay, now, let's talk about the story. I'm getting the feeling that its quality is going to go downhill. Let's hope for the best and continue.**

**Disclaimer: You know already.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Two hours detention, Watterson!" yelled Principal Brown at Gumdrop.

"Aww!" Gumdrop groaned.

_*Flashback*_

After lunch, Gumdrop had to use the bathroom. He went inside, did his business, and went to leave. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed and pushed, but couldn't get the door open. Then, he charged at the door. It opened before he reached it, but he couldn't stop himself from crashing into Principal Brown because of his forward momentum. Gumdrop fell on his butt, and Principal Brown spilled his coffee on himself, which made him scream in pain.

_*End Flashback*_

Gumdrop stood up and looked back at the bathroom door that he assumed was to blame. He saw none other than (you know who) smirking at him. He bared his teeth at her; then, he returned to class.

* * *

After detention, Gumball came and drove his son home. Since he understood that the punishment was really not fair, he chose not to add on to it. When the two arrived, Gumdrop went straight to his room, only fot a bucket of water to spill onto his head as he opened the door. Fuming, he punched the wall. Then, he plopped himself onto the floor and sulked.

"More shit from Carine?" Mortimer asked, walking in the room. Gumdrop simply groaned in response.

"Well, let's hope tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah," Gumdrop sighed. "Wait. Hang on." He stood up, looking serious. "I don't hope tomorrow will be better. It will be better because I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Oh, boy."

"She's been picking on me for years. Well, not this time. This time, I'm gonna be dishing out the shit."

"Gumdrop, are you sure about this?" Mortimer asked, worried.

"Of course. What could happen?"

"It could be too much for you to handle; plus, what if it backfires?"

"Crap! Ah! Well, I think about it, but if I get pranked one more time, I'm going through with it."

Gumdrop turned to leave, and instantly, Carine tackled him to the ground. She pinned him and repeatedly smacked him in the face, laughing all the while. Once she had enough, she stood up and walked to the end of the hallway. Then, she ran to him and kicked him in the groin. He squealed in pain, curling up into a fetal position while holding his private area. Carine laughed at him as she returned downstairs.

Mortimer helped Gumdrop to his feet and asked, "Does this mean you're getting back at her?"

Gumdrop stared at him with a villainous smile, partly from pain. "Yes!" he vengefully growled.

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know. Now, it's time for Gumdrop to deal the blows. Read and review, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Watch out, Carine. You're getting your just desserts. *snickers* Wow. This story's sinking fast in quality.**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was 11:30. Carine tip-toed to Gumdrop's bedroom and slowly opened the door. Peering inside, she saw Mortimer and Gumdrop asleep in their beds. She walked to Gumdrop's bed and pulled out a marker, once again inteding to write on him, but this time, she planned to go to the next level.

Just as the tip was about to touch him, Gumdrop, who had been feigning slumber, grabbed Carine's wrist and wrenched the marker from her hand. Then, he pushed her back, got out of bed, and held her at marker-point.

Carine looked at him with shock and anger. "You wouldn't."

"Try me!" shouted Gumdrop.

Carine lunged at him, trying to grab back the marker. Gumdrop just grabbed her and shoved her to the floor. He got on top of her and proceeded to color her face black.

Carine finally managed to free her arm from his grasp, and she used the opportunity to push him off. Acting quickly, she stood up and ran out of the room and back to hers. Gumdrop watched her her leave, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"What just happened?" Mortimer yawned, having woken up from the noise.

"Carine tried to pull the same shit from past night, but it backfired," answered Gumdrop.

"What'd you do?"

"I colored her face black."

"Damn, dude."

"Yeah, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gumdrop."

The boys got back into bed. Even as he rested, Gumdrop couldn't help but feel something odd in the pit of his stomach. No, it wasn't the pain from getting kicked in the gut that morning; it was something else.

After examining herself and letting off some steam, Carine went to the bathroom to wash her face. It took more effort than removing what had been on Gumdrop because on Carine, more of the ink was concentrated in the same place; plus, there was just more ink altogether.

Once she was done, she went back to her bedroom. She paused at the doorway to her brothers' room and kicked the door hard, banging it against the wall.

* * *

The next morning, when Carine woke up, she accidentally pressed a button and was thrown out of the bed and at the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, landing on the floor. She checked underneath her ruined mattress and found an explosive. She seethed. "Gumdrop." How had he managed to rig her bed without her waking up?

In the boys' bedroom, Gumdrop and Mortimer were sleeping soundly when they heard the explosion. Gumdrop smiled on the outside, but on the inside, he felt conflicted.

_Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? Carine's your sister! _said his conscience.

_Oh, come on! After everything she's done, this is exactly what she deserves! _said his anti-conscience.

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

_Treat others as they would you._

Gumdrop shrugged it off and began preparing for school.

At breakfast, Gumdrop and Carine sat at the table facing each other. They stared at one another hatefully, waiting for the other to make a move.

Gumdrop reached for the container of sugar and held it over his cereal. Of course as you expected, being that this is so cliché, the lid came off, and all the contents fell into the bowl. Gumdrop glared at Carine, who smirked prouldy; then, he looked back at his ruined breakfast and noticed that the sugar wasn't actually sugar; it was salt. He grabbed some and sprinkled it over his shoulder, which caused the anvil that was hanging above him, which, of course, Carine had set up for him, to swing away from him. It crashed into the cabinet, just missing her. Carine growled.

As bad as the situation was at home, school wasn't better. Gumdrop managed to get back at Carine for getting him detention yesterday, but it was worse.

**I'm sorry you have to read this. I'm rushing myself. Anyway, next chapter comes soon. In the meantime, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why do I almost regret having written this? It feels rushed. Oh, well. Not everything is perfect. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Why bother repeating it? If you've read the previous chapters, you will know who belongs to whom.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Carine went to the bathroom without knowing that Gumdrop was following her. Once the bathroom door closed, Gumdrop locked her inside, acting on his anti-conscience.

By the time he was a safe distance away, Carine was finished washing her hands. Once she tried to leave, it took her only five seconds to realize who had locked her in. At that point, she was so furious, she punched one of the mirrors. Every single shard landed either on the floor or in the adjacent sink. Carine picked up the largest one and stored it in her pocket for later use.

After seething for a few moments, she pulled out a match and a stick of dynamite. She climbed into an overhead air duct, lit the stick, threw it at the door, and crawled away as fast as she could. The air duct shook violently as the dynamite exploded. The door fell to the ground with a loud SMACK! Carine jumped out of the duct and ran out of the bathroom trying not to be noticed. Sadly, Principal Brown had heard the noise and had walked out of his office just as she was sneaking away.

"Carine Watterson, in my office now! he commanded of her. Under her breath, Carine cursed him and made plans to burn down his house.

* * *

"Your punishment is a ten-day suspension effective immediately," announced Principal Brown, who then dialed the Watterson phone number. Gumball answered, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Watterson," greeted Principal Brown.

"Principal Brown?" Gumball asked, slightly shocked.

"I'm not your principal anymore, Gumball," Principal Brown chuckled. "Call me Nigel."

"Okay, Nigel," Gumball giggled. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, your daughter Carine has committed two serious offenses: bringing weapons to campus and vandalizing (I was tempted to spell that with an "s" instead of a "z") school property: she caused destruction to one of the girls' restrooms.

"As punishment, she is suspended for the remainder of the day as well as the ten subsequent academic days."

"I see. I'll be right there to take her home," Gumball responded.

"Very well. I will see you in a few." Principal Brown hung up. "Alright, Carine, I want you to wait outside my office until your father arrives."

Carine stood up, walked outside, and sourly awaited her father.

* * *

"What was going through your mind when you destroyed the bathroom?" Gumball barked at his daughter as he drove away from the school.

"The door was locked, and I had to go back to class," Carine answered, unfazed.

"How could the door have been locked?"

"Duh. Someone locked it."

Gumball pulled over and faced Carine. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady!" Gumball yelled. "I am your father, and I take care of you. The least you can do is respect me."

Carine flipped him off.

"You're grounded for two weeks," Gumball said in response. Then, he continued driving home.

* * *

**This might not have been the best place to end a chapter, but I did it anyway.**

**You know what I'm just realizing I could, and probably should, have done to increase the connection of this fanfiction with canon? I could have made a supernatural manifestation of emotion, similar to Jealousy (The Flower) and called Anger, possess Gumdrop and make him act as he does now. Oh, well, too late now. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Labor Day, everyone! Okay, now. I bet you didn't think that Carine could get any meaner. Well, I proved you wrong. Now, back to ****Payback****.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Gumdrop and Mortimer arrived at their bus stop, it had started to rain. They ran to their house carefully so as not to slip in any puddles. Once they got inside, they found Carine sitting on the couch, fuming.

"Mad much?" Gumdrop asked, standing in front of her. Carine only got angrier. She got in his face and seethed, "Listen, you asshole! You'd better end this shit right now, or you're gonna be very sorry." As she said this, she slowly moved her right hand toward her jacket pocket. Gumdrop was beginning to get worried, but he refused to let it show.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked, some of his anxiety slipping out of him.

"Oh, you'll find out if you cross me, and I really don't think you wanna do that." Carine walked past him and went upstairs.

"Dude, don't you think you've gone a little too far with this payback?" Mortimer asked. "She sounds like she wants to kill you now."

"Maybe," Gumdrop answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, maybe I am pushing this."

"Okay. You're gonna stop this now, right?"

"Yeah," Gumdrop sighed.

"Good. Now, do you wanna play this game with me or not?" asked Mortimer, picking up a joystick.

"Sure," answered Gumdrop, grabbing the other.

* * *

Carine sat cross-legged and hunched over beside her bed, her fists at her mouth. She was thinking about her brother.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He's never done this kind of shit to me. I can do it to him because he's my brother, which means I can hurt him and not feel regret._ Carine leaned back, putting her hands on the floor beside her. _Of course, that would mean the same for him to me._ She sighed and looked out her bedroom window.

The sight of the outside was obscured from the rain droplets that continued to hit the window. The sky was gray and getting darker because of the late hour. The rain was now falling much harder than it had been when it had started. Carine got up and stared outside for a couple minutes. As she stood there, her brows began to furrow, her pupils dilated, she angled her head closer to the ground, a frown formed on her face, she clenched her fists, and a vengeful thought entered her mind.

_No! You know what? Fuck it! I'm just gonna get his ass right now and show him that _I'm_ the one who's in control! That _I_ do the shit around here, not him!_ She cracked her knuckles and got away from the window. She left her room and patted her right pocket to reassure herself; then, slammed the door behind her, and headed downstairs growling.

* * *

In the living room, Gumdrop and Mortimer were still playing their game, staring at the the TV screen excitedly and intently.

"We're almost there, dude!" exclaimed Mortimer as they started the final level.

"Let's do this!" agreed Gumdrop, furiously pressing his joystick's buttons.

The boys played as though they were experts, shooting down all enemies and collecting any power-ups like it was no one's business. Then, just as they reached the final boss, they heard the slam of a door. They thought nothing of it until they discovered the identity of the person who did so.

Suddenly, Carine leaped over the banister of the stairs and pounced on Gumdrop, who dropped his controller. He turned over on the ground to face his assailant, and his face met Carine's gloved fist. He put his hand on his nose in pain and yelled, "What the fuck?! I didn't do anything else!"

"This will make sure you don't," Carine said demonically, raising her fist again.

* * *

**Finally! *falls over, panting* It took forever for me to do this! I had trouble getting past the beginning of the chapter. *sighs* But now, it's done. On a highly related note, I've gotten to the part that I really like: the final fight between the siblings. How will it unfold? Is Carine lying to herself? We'll find out when I do the next chapter. In the mean time, read and review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now, we reach the part that I've been waiting to show you: Gumdrop vs. Carine. I think it would be fair if I gave a shout-out to BlackAcez, whose TAWoG - Family Ties inspired the following scenes.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Carine, who was on top of Gumdrop, repeatedly punched him in the face, screaming with each one. Gumdrop groaned as his nose began to bleed, and it only got worse with every blow.

Mortimer tossed his joystick aside and went to help his brother. He got behind Carine and grabbed her shoulder and arm before she could make the next punch.

"Stop it!" he shouted at her. She only hesitated for a split second before elbowing him in the side of the head. Mortimer gripped his head as he fell on his knees beside the fighting pair. Carine shot her fist forward for another punch, but Gumdrop was ready this time. He grabbed her fist as it almost came in contact with his face, cringing from the force of the impact, and pushed it aside, knocking her off of him. He stood up to get away, but she swung her foot in front of his, tripping him.

Carine stood up and loomed over Gumdrop's fallen form. She prepared her fist for a punch to the back of his head, bringing it up toward her face. Then, she brought it down, and it hit the carpet with a thud. She missed her mark because Gumdrop had rolled out of the way just in time. Then, he dashed away from his sister, panting.

"Carine, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You've done too much shit to me in one lifetime," she responded. "_I_ do this to _you_, not the other way around. Now, I'm gonna make sure you don't forget it!" Carine picked up a pillow and threw it near him. It hit the wall with a thud that sounded more solid than it should have been.

"What the— what the hell was that?!"

"I filled the pillows and cushions with rocks," Carine said, smugly smiling as she picked up another pillow. "And that was a warning shot." She aimed at Gumdrop this time. "This one isn't." She threw it, but Gumdrop ducked, and it made the same sound as the one before.

Carine threw all of the cushions on the couch at Gumdrop, and he ducked at each one. When she ran out, he charged at her. She picked up a nearby vase and prepared to throw it, but by then, Gumdrop had reached her. He jumped up and kicked her in the gut, knocking her off her feet and making her drop the vase. It shattered on the floor.

Carine looked at her angrily huffing brother with a surprised expression. This expression turned to one of blind fury. She stood up from the couch, grabbed Gumdrop by his shirt collar, and forcefully threw him out the window. He landed in the grass in the pouring rain. Luckily, he didn't have any glass fragments in him.

Carine climbed out of the window and pulled the shard of the mirror out of her jacket pocket. Gumdrop watched in paralyzing fear as she slowly walked up to him and raised the weapon. He evaded as she brought it down; then, he kicked it out of her hand and pounced on her. Landing on her back, Carine was unable to move under Gumdrop's weight. They stared at each other with angrily as their fur got wet from the rain.

"Carine, what's your problem?" Gumdrop forcefully shouted at her. "Why the hell do you hate me so much? Until now, I've tried to be the best brother I could to you, yet you only scorned me. I wasn't one of the guys that bullied you. So why, Carine? Why do you hate me? Why?"

"Alright, fine!" she retorted, jerking her head towards Gumdrop's face. She glared so hard that tears began to form in her eyes. "Every time I got bullied when we were little, whenever you were with me, you ran away and left me to their mercy. You were never there for me when I needed you, Gumdrop! Why?!" With slight hesitation, Carine let her head fall back to the ground, and she sobbed. Gumdrop stared at her, surprised as he thought of the past events. He was shocked to realize that she was right, that he had been a coward all those years ago.

"Oh, my God. Carine, I— I'm so sorry," he pleaded regretfully. "I'm the worst brother ever."

She ignored him as she continued to cry. Looking at her sadly and on the verge of tears himself, he helped her up and shocked her. He gave her a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed his body as she continued to bawl. He patted her on the back, a tear trickling down his face.

"Gumdrop, I'm so sorry for how I treated you for so long," she whispered, lifting her head. "I shouldn't have expected you to be so fearless back then."

"No, Carine. I'm sorry I wasn't there," said Gumdrop, sniffling.

"I may have treated you like shit for so long, but the truth is… you're my favorite brother, and I love you."

"You're my favorite sister, Carine, and I love you." They hugged each other, smiling and crying at the same time.

Inside, their siblings Mortimer, Carbon, and Skye, the latter two of whom had heard glass break, were watching them from the broken window. They smiled.

"I guess they've finally patched things up," said Skye.

"Yeah. I'm proud of him," said Carbon.

Mortimer said nothing. He just stared at Gumdrop and Carine, happy that the animosity had gone away between them. Or so he thought.

"So, does this mean you're gonna stop doing stuff to me?" Gumdrop asked, wiping his eyes. Carine chuckled.

"Of course not. But I am gonna be a lot nicer to you, and I won't cause you as much pain as before," she answered.

"Meh, works for me," Gumdrop concluded, shrugging. The two hugged one last time before going back inside.

The next morning, Gumdrop woke up to a sticky note attached to his head. He pulled it off and read it. _Morning, Gumdrop. How's my favorite brother? PS: I love you._ —Carine. Gumdrop smiled. "I love you, too, sis," he said. "I love you, too."

* * *

**And with that, this story comes to an end. How did you like it? I really feel like I did the best on this chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
